


Changing the Locks

by hiddenheadspace



Series: the author is traveling in italy and is writing fic based on it because ve is weird [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the dragons, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Baby Dragon, DRAGONSSSSS, Dragon Angels, Dragon Castiel, Dragons, Gen, Healing Magic, Illusion Magic, Kid Castiel, Minor Character Death, burn scars, magic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenheadspace/pseuds/hiddenheadspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They flee far across the sea to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing the Locks

**Author's Note:**

> There is a playlist to go with this fic! You can find it [here](http://8tracks.com/hiddenheadspace/locks). 
> 
> This is in the italy series because that's where the idea started.

“No—no—”

The taste and smell of burned flesh still clung to the inside of Gabriel’s head. He curled into the smallest form he could manage.

“Lucifer—”

He opened his eyes.

Little Castiel was screaming where Michael had dropped him into the sand. Gabriel crawled towards him. Michael was making low, agonized sounds and Gabriel couldn’t look, he couldn’t.

“Gabriel! Gabriel, help me, he’s still alive—” 

Unwillingly Gabriel twisted to find Michael nearly lying on top of Lucifer, pressing burned hands to his brother’s face in pure desperation.

Lucifer’s skin was a blistered, ruined mess all along his forehead, hair burned off, sand sticking to the open, bleeding wounds.

“Magical fire—” Michael was choking, trying to pull Lucifer into a sitting position. Lucifer made a horrible choking noises. Gabriel leaned away from Castiel to vomit, gagging on the memory of the blood running red pouring down his mother’s face, Michael shoving into the room to pull Lucifer out, leaving their father’s body to burn.

He forced himself with a monumental effort to move closer to the horror of Lucifer’s gruesome injuries.

“It’s not that bad, look, it just got his skin here,” Michael was babbling, terrified eyes wide and blood drying in a smear from his ear to his nose.

Gabriel put a hand on top of Michael’s and peeled him off of Lucifer and pressed his own hand over Lucifer’s cheek. Michael tumbled backwards onto the sand, sobbing tearlessly. Castiel tried to crawl over to his father and collapsed beside them, still screaming in one long continuous shriek in the way only a frightened child could.

He tried to slow the bleeding enough to keep his brother alive, but illusion magic could only do so much.

“Gabriel! Michael!”

A young woman came stumbling down the beach towards them, bent nearly double to clutch her arm to her chest, still half-feral with jagged teeth and jagged skin.

“Hael,” Michael said, and was suddenly on his feet, reaching out and dragging her closer. “Can you help?” he begged. “Can you save him?”

She knocked Gabriel out of the way without more than a glance and curled claws over Lucifer’s head. Hael didn’t stop to say anything before pressing purifying fire down.

Lucifer’s eyes opened, and his eye sockets were empty and full of flames. He cried out, and his throat was on fire.

Gabriel sobbed thoughtlessly, silently, frightened by the sight and the horror the day had brought them and by the hollow look carved into Michael.

Hael burned, too, aflame like the room Michael had dragged Lucifer from, like their father’s dead body. 

Castiel spat sparks from his tongue. Gabriel’s throat ached.


End file.
